Her Worst Fear
by LoustickTaser
Summary: Lucy Wilde is a courageous, tough and quirky girl, but she hides a secret. A fear that has haunted her ever since she was thirteen. After she was almost raped near Halloween night, she promised herself to never trust men again, especially when she would grow up. Scenes of how Lucy had to cope with intimate subjects or rape for the rest of her life. ( GruxLucy in further chapters )
1. Halloween

It was four days until Halloween, the atmosphere was chilly but fully lighted with bright and colourful decorations. Glowing pumpkins sat outside nearly every house, spooky lights climbed up the brick walls of the houses and children were excited to dress up in scary costumes and get lots of sweets. It was a joyful evening for a group of four friends playing together in their favourite park, talking about what they will dress up as and the massive Halloween party that their school was planning. Although, their high-spirited expressions will change into terror, because one of these children will not end up with a lucky day, and that child was called Lucy Wilde.

A strong wind brushed past swings, making them move slowly and steadily, trees and bushes rustled and the sound of laughter was heard. Four thirteen year olds, two boys and two girls, sat in a circle inside their "secret den". One of the girls, bright red hair and gleaming green eyes, wore a blue and white glowing necklace and green wristbands. She giggled, picking up a dark book and shining one of her glow sticks over it to read the writing inside. "Okay, who's turn is it to read a scary story next?"  
>The teenagers looked at one another, waiting for someone to share their story. Their plan was to read a random scary story out of the book, and guess if it was true or not. Finally, the other girl who was called Annie, pointed at one of the boys with light blond hair. "Harrison, shouldn't be wearing your halloween mask yet! Oh wait, that's just your face. But you're still breaking the rules so it's your turn to read." Lucy and the other boy laughed loudly, making Annie smirk and glance at Harrison's face, which was full of anger. "Haha. You're so funny I'm dying with laughter, now give me the damn book." He sarcastically muttered, snatching the old book from Lucy's hands.<p>

Eagerly rubbing his hands together, Harrison grinned wickedly. "Let's see what lucky story is in store for us today…" He closed his eyes straight away, and opened the book to a random page. Opening his eyes which showed off his bright blue hues, Harrison took a deep breath. "Let's see, The Halloween Rape Nightmare, sounds pretty pleasant."  
>"What? A girl getting raped on Halloween night, you find that pleasant?" The other boy asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "No I was joking Cal, don't get your imaginary balls in a twist."<br>"Just read the story." Harrison slapped Callum over the head, and finally shone the gleaming yellow light onto the book, and began to read the story.

"The Halloween Rape Nightmare, a short story by Samuel Van Avon. It was Halloween night, the dark skies covered with grey clouds that helped the moon hide. Sparks of lightning brightened the sky whilst rain started to pour down onto the jolly children, making them soaked to the bone. But, there was only one child that wasn't dripping wet with rain water, and it was a girl who stood under a dark, scary tree. She was all alone, her parents abandoned her so she could live by herself, and she was capable of surviving by herself until that night. She sat down on the dark brown grass, leaves were scattered around her from autmn, and she flinched at the sound of squeaking boots. Moving closer…and closer…and closer…and suddenly, the girl's mouth was covered by a large hand. A voice whispered in her ear not to move or try to escape, his breath smelt like cigarettes and alcohol. The girl kicked and shoved the man with all of her strength, but she couldn't escape from the man. Instead, that man decided to brutally rape her, not caring if she was screaming in pain or bleeding from her scars. He left her to cry in the damp grass alone, and stood back a couple of steps from her whilst drawing a shotgun from his pocket. The girl stared at the man, her blooded up hair spread all over her face, and did nothing. She let the man finally shoot her, for it was time for her to leave the world anyway."

All of the kids were silent, mouths left open and were dumbfounded. Harrison looked like he was going to throw up, and Lucy shivered violently. "Please don't say that's true." Annie peered over at the book, eyes widening as she read the words on the scruffy page. "I-It is…" No one spoke for a while, instead they played with their glow sticks, throwing them up in the air and catching them or just fiddling with them. Awkward silence lingered in the air for ten minutes, until Harrison started to laugh loudly. Annie threw one of her glow sticks at him. "What are you laughing about?" - "Nothing."  
>"Are you laughing because of that story?!"<br>"Yes, because of how pathetic it is."  
>"How can it be pathetic? Things like that can happen you know!"<br>"Nah they can't."

Annie stood up, and Lucy backed away from her, accidently falling into the maze of branches behind her, becoming trapped. "Uh guys, can you he-" The loud sound of a painful smack was heard, Lucy glanced up with her glistening eyes to see Harrison holding his arm in terror, and Annie holding the brown book up high. "What was that for?!" Harrison cried. "Are you seriously going to be such an ass about a true story about rape?!"  
>"I was joking!" Whilst the two bickered, Lucy cringed at the sound of branches snapping, footsteps coming closer to the group. She stared at Callum, who was squinting his eyes to see who was outside.<br>"Guys…" Lucy shuddered.  
>"Will you just calm down, it's not like I've ended the world by laughing!"<br>"You obviously don't care about girls getting raped."  
>"But-"<p>

Lucy shivered as the footsteps were becoming louder, and Callum started to pull himself up. If those two weren't quiet, they all would be in major trouble! She tried to fight her way through the sharp branches, but it only caused more pain and scratches to her arms and body, making her yelp in pain. Callum never noticed, he was staring at the stranger who stood clearly in the doorway of their den. Annie, Callum and Harrison all got up, running for their lives but leaving Lucy behind, stuck in a bush. "Help me!" She shouted, but it didn't help, the man walked over to the little redhead, holding her down as forcefully as he could. Lucy kicked the man in the jaw, nothing happened, just the sound of his pants falling onto the ground, and his hands reached to the hem of her skirt.

Mouth covered completely, her screams only vibrated against his hand, no one could hear her. Lucy tried to scream out for him to stop, but loud mumbling was only heard from her. Her skirt was raised, and the man's hands were placed on her thighs, squeezing them tight and making her eyes pour out tears, kicking, screaming, trying to free her body from this disgusting man, but no use. Instead, Lucy felt a harsh smack at the side of her face, and she couldn't do anything. There was nothing she could do, he was more stronger than her, more powerful than her, what miracle could possibly save her right now?  
>One at least.<p>

"Get your hands off that little girl!" A loud shout was heard in the distance, the man was close to raping her, but the person who shouted grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, throwing him to the side and kicking into his chest. Lucy's breath was trembling, her body violently shaking as she watched this random stranger beat the man until he was for sure, knocked out. The stranger looked over at Lucy, who covered her face with her hands, crying until all of the tears had run out of her eyes. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, but do you trust me?" It was another man speaking.

After those previous events, surely Lucy wasn't going to trust any man on this planet ever again, but the calm look on his face told her that she was safe. This man will help her, not assult her. Awkwardly adjusting her skirt, her hand took the strangers hand, standing up and still shaking with terror. "I know that man, and he is a disgrace. I'm sorry this happened to you…" He tenderly stroked her back, which calmed Lucy but made her confused. What stranger does that to a girl he has saved and doesn't even know?! "He didn't really rape me, he touched me in certain places though." The man sighed, "Terrible. I'd murder that horrible man if I had the chance."

Lucy smiled, she wouldn't mind doing that either, but she was a nice girl and she would never hurt anyone, even if they sexually assaulted her. "By the way, you might not know me, but I know you. I'm Silas Ramsbottom, and I used mother and fathers boss. Did you know that?" Her breathing suddenly paused. This was the guy who was in charge of that spy team?! With wide eyes, she stared Silas, who chuckled at her expression. "Really?" He nodded. "Yes, and I also recall that your father has told me that you would want to be part of our team when you grow up." Lucy grinned, was this even real? "Y-Yes, I do!"

Silas kneeled down to Lucy's height, giving her a comforting smile. "Would you be happy if you wanted to learn how to become an Anti-Villian League agent already?" She squealed at Ramsbottom's words, jumping up and down. She was being given a chance to become an agent?! "I-I would love to Mr Silas sir!" He finally stood up straight, taking Lucy's hand and leading her to his car to take her home. This was actually happening…a bad night suddenly turning into an amazing night!

But, the thoughts of Lucy almost being raped wouldn't leave her mind. How could she trust men ever again once she was an adult? She knew that maybe there will be men that will come to want to date her, and who Lucy would want to date too, but that was the problem. They could use her as a rape doll and leave her on her own. She shuddered, deciding that if any man came up to her, don't trust them at all.


	2. Tragedy

**My first ever chapter I posted for this story, I got one review which was really helpful. It suggested that I take this short story and make it into separate chapters, so I though why not? It took me a while to think of how I could continue this, and this is something I came up with. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>18 year old Lucy Wilde examined herself in the mirror. Hm, black tube dress, black high heels and her curly red hair fell down onto her shoulders. Her friends decided to dress her up for her date tonight, at a party. But she looked ridiculous in this! This was way too over the limit in these standards! "Guys...I look like someone who is just about to sell their body to random strangers on the streets."<p>

Her friends laughed loudly, and her friend Melissa spoke up, "He will fall for you quicker if you go to the party like this tonight! Who knows? After the party you might...you know, show that you REALLY love each other."

As the others chuckled in a unison, Lucy froze. No, they were joking right? She still remembered that night on Halloween when she was almost...raped! Did they really think that she was going to trust another boy after that?!

"Are you kidding me?! One, we hardly know each other. And two, even if we did know each other that well, I would NEVER do something like that! You know what happened when I was thirteen, I told you." The other girl, Abby, groaned loudly. "Seriously Lucy, I thought you'd be over that by now. It's time to push that aside and to actually go get some!" Burying her face in her small hands, Lucy sighed loudly.

What was she going to do? What if they accidentally got drunk? Drunk people lose control, so what if they actually...

No.

She wouldn't let such an easy mistake wash over her. Lucy was smart enough to take responsibility of her relationships, and for making sure tonight wouldn't get too intimate, she was going to make sure it wouldn't happen. If he forced her, she would be done with him. But if she was defeated...what could she do?

A couple of hours later, Lucy finally made it to the party, and standing in the corner holding a glass of lemonade was her date, Joshua. Feeling a tingly feeling in her arms and fingers, Lucy nervously strutted over to him, finally realising that he spotted her, and getting a better glimpse of him, he had his jaw dropped too.

"Wow Lucy.." He finally found the words to say once she stood shyly in front of him. "You-you look...gorgeous!" He blurted out, and Lucy giggled, fiddling with her hands in front of her.

"Thanks...I thought I looked like a prostitute though..." Josh laughed slightly, but nodded his head. "No you don't, you look fine." They stared at each other once again, nervously clearing their throats. "So...this place is pretty sick huh?" Lucy nodded quickly, feeling a weird turn in her stomach. Stop feeling so nervous Luce! "Y-Yeah, this is really cool. Except the naked stripper...I almost threw up at the sight of her." Josh chuckled and Lucy smiled widely. Did she really trust him? He seemed like a gentleman, so hopefully he wasn't so interesting in sex as normal men are. "So, what would like a-"

"Hey look! Little Lucy finally has a date!"

Lucy looked over her shoulder, oh no. It was Jake, Al and Andre again! Why were they here? They were going to ruin tonight if they kept bugging her, telling Josh made up stories about her and especially that she was afraid of sex. "Please just leave me alone."

Al grabbed hold of Lucy's arm tight, making her yelp out in pain and Josh backed away. "Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend Wilde?"-"He's not my boyfriend! He's just my date."-"Oh really? Well that's lucky, because I bet you haven't told him yet."

No..! "Told me what?" Josh suddenly interrupted, eyes narrowing at both Al and Lucy. Jake placed his hand against Lucy's mouth and Andre stood in front of Josh. "Maybe we should tell you, just incase you two get caught up in a heated moment and suddenly realise-"

A sudden scream came from Lucy's mouth, who was fighting hard to free herself from these disgusting boys, but nothing would work. She just grew weaker and weaker. And everyone stopped chatting and dancing to face the group, the music was cut, and Lucy wished for nothing else but to have never existed.

"Lucy Wilde is a virgin, and is afraid of sex." Andre shouted, which was loud enough for everyone to howl with laughter, and Lucy felt a tear running down her face. Why would they do this?! Glancing at Josh, another tear fell down her face as he walked out of the party. No...he dumped her. Because of these stupid boys, she lost her chance of actually being in a proper relationship.

Al and Jake finally let Lucy go, who rushed out of the building quicker than a bolt of lightning. "Josh, wait!" She called, holding onto his arm. "I-I'm sorry about that, they just won't leave-"

"Is this true..?"

Lucy paused. Was that hate in his eyes? Or was it disgust? Either one sounded terrible to the scared redhead, she didn't know what to say. "Y-Yes...but I have a reason, I was-"-"You're a coward." Josh spat, clenching his fists together at his sides and walking away, leaving Lucy all alone.

Another tear ran down her face, she couldn't leave like this anymore. Having this fear was making her life worse, and being made fun of was the topping of the cake. Her life was a disaster. If only she never went out that night, if she stayed inside her warm and protective home with her parents that night...her life would've been different, and better.

Gasping, she heard the repeated phrase, "Lucy is a coward", and couldn't help but run away from the building and back home. She was done. She couldn't stand this anymore. Running through the cold wind that left goosebumps on her stick-like arms, she shivered harshly as she heard Andre's well known voice.

"We're not done with you yet Wilde!"

She needed to hide! She couldn't run the whole way home, she would get tired halfway. Rapidly hiding down a dark alleyway, Lucy hoped she had a minute to catch her breath. But no. The three boys had surrounded her, grabbing her hands and pushing them against the brick wall behind her. "We never said you were allowed to leave, the party only just begun!"

With her remaining strength, Lucy stepped hard on Jake's foot so he could release her, but it only ended with Lucy being pushed down onto the floor. Her small, fragile body was aching, and was bruising from the boys holding her down. "Please just leave me alone!" What did they think they were doing?! Pinning her down in an alleyway where no one could see or hear them, and Lucy shivered violently as they eyed her bare thighs that were now showing.

"Just to let you know princess, you sure look fine in that..." Ugh! Lucy hated it when Al called her princess, he was the most disgusting out of them all. But when he got a little too close to her, so she could feel his chest press against hers, Lucy shivered as if her bones would jump all together any second. "You'd sure look **hot **without that dress on though." He grinned, running his hands up her legs to make Lucy scream.

"Shut up princess, otherwise we'll just have to knock you out wouldn't we?"

This was a nightmare, yes! Lucy would wake up soon in her bed, safe and sound from these horrible boys. But no. This was it. She was going to get properly raped, by three boys! Tears repeatedly run down her face, and Jake laughed. "Why is Lucy so scared? You have to get over your fear anyway..." Placing a hand against her breast, Lucy choked back a sob. "Please...don't..." But it was no use, they carried on playing with her body, and Lucy was exhausted from all the fighting and crying.

Feeling her underwear being pulled down, Lucy let out one last year before she fainted from being drunk with fatigue and in pain.

—

A bright light shone directly into her fairly large eyes and Lucy groaned, trying to pull her hands over her eyes. Her body ached as if she had to lift an enormous building, and her main woman area felt dull. It happened. They actually raped her. She was too weak to cry, the only thought in her head was how did she end up in this hospital?

Finally managing to open her eyes, she glanced over to the large and obvious logo printed on the curtain in front of her. She was in the Anti-Villain League hospital wing. Of course they knew, why wouldn't they? Silas had now thought of Lucy as his own daughter, he took care of her like her old dad used to, but he always kept a tracking device on her. It was useful, but quite unnecessary. But for now she couldn't complain, she was just happy that her body was alive and working well. Except for the fact that she had been raped.

"Lucy!" Hearing the familiar voice behind the curtain, Lucy smiled weakly once she saw Silas. "Hello..." Waddling over to the tired redhead with a small glass of water in his hand, Silas frowned. "I'm so sorry this happened to you...are you feeling better now?" As if she was feeling better after everything that has happened, but wanting Silas to keep his smile on that fat face, she lied. "I-I'm fine..." Silas continued to frown, but placed a hand on the girls shoulder, smiling at her sweetly.

"We found those three boys who did that disgraceful act towards you. I'm happy to say that they are locked up in our prison, so they won't be coming after you."

Lucy nodded, but on the inside she was bouncing in relief and joy. No more seeing their ugly mugs of their faces ever again! But she remembered someone important who left her last night, where did they go?! "Do you know where Josh is?" Her heart dropped as Silas shook his head, but that was only out of reaction. "He left out agency, said he never wanted to see you again."

Wait...what?! Just because of being afraid of intimacy meant that she was disgraceful to him? What an absolute..."Dickhead. I never want to see his face again anyway." It was true. What boy or man would do that to their date, leaving them because they were frightened of an "important" act of love? Lucy thought to herself why men think women are such hard work, they're the ones to talk!

"I don't care what he thinks, or what anyone else thinks. If I'm afraid of this, then he should've respected that." Instead of feeling only upset, Lucy felt slight anger inside her. "If no one can put up with that, then they should just stay away from me. I'm not putting up with a bunch of idiots who won't like me for who I really am. I don't care if anyone hates me for this or any other reason. I am who I am, and no one can change that."


	3. Heroine

**Okay, I just want to clarify that whatever I write will be different from others. There WILL be bad points, and there will be good points. I'm writing stuff like this because it does happen you know, there's no luck that will always be there for you when you're in danger. Whatever I write just fits into the story when I think deeper into it, and if you don't like it, please just ignore it. I did say this was about Lucy's past that was bad and I don't think I need to repeat myself. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple.**

* * *

><p>The streetlights glowed merrily, shining onto the roads and making the snow glitter like they were precious sparkles. Lucy Wilde was happily walking back to her small apartment, after a mind blowing day at work, she couldn't hunk of anyone else who was as cheerful as her at this second.<p>

It had been twelve years since the raping incident, Lucy was now thirty years old, which was quite lucky for her. She was now old enough to defend herself from any lurkers around her, and especially after today what she had learnt, Lucy was confident enough to take down anyone who stood in her way.

Silas had finally brought her into the fighting skills department at the AVL, setting her up with personal trainers to help her improve her strength, and capable of using a weapon. For now, Lucy was allowed to keep one weapon with her wherever she went, and that was a weapon of her choice. There was so many she never heard of before, freeze guns, flamethrowers, laser guns that actually cut through anything you could think of...and then there was the weapon she fell in love with at first sight. The lipstick taser.

That simple little gadget looked cute, but once in action, Lucy was much more powerful with it. If anyone got too close to you, ZAP! You could electrocute them and knock them out for at least half an hour! She loved it, it was now her signature weapon.

Lucy was starting to admit that her life was getting better day after day. After that horrible day of teasing and intimacy she didn't want, Lucy was much more protective over herself. She never went to parties, only if they weren't relevant to a special occasion, and Silas also offered her a special school in the AVL, which she had met new friends who were nicer to her than the old. She made sure that she got home for at least six in the afternoon, locked all the doors and the windows, got much more training, and Lucy was starting to live a better life.

And also, Christmas was in fact almost here, which meant everyone was with their families and there would be no one who wasn't merry or was causing trouble. But apparently that wasn't always right.

Lucy made a turn and almost walked into a dark alley, nothing could be seen, and she recognised it straight away, this was where the incident happened. She certainly didn't want memories coming back to haunt her, and a random man jumping out of the bushes and grooming her, so she turned around. Until she heard a squeaky scream.

Rapidly turning back around to face the alleyway, a young girl, about thirteen years old and her blonde hair flowing with the strong wind, was running for her life. Lucy knew why. A man not just a foot behind her caught about with the girl, grabbing the sides of the girls body and pushing her against the wall. **"Get off me!" **She screamed, using as much strength as possible to fight her way out of the man's arms. Lucy almost three up a the stench and the sight. He was looking for innocent girls AT CHRISTMAS?! This was far worse to what had happened to herself!

Fumbling around in her purse to find her lipstick taser, Lucy ran up towards the man and shoved him hard against the floor. She gently pulled the little girls arm so she would be behind her, so that Lucy was shielding her completely. The redhead could hear her giving little whimpers and sobs, poor girl...she didn't deserve this. Her eyes were filling up with moisture, the thought of hearing rape again made her want to cry a river. She hated this topic...she hated sex of any kind...she hated how this world has turned out like. There was no one to trust. The filthy man finally managed to stand up, until Lucy grabbed the lapels of his muddy jacket and threw him against the brick wall, watching him collapse once again.

Not caring how bloody he would get, she kicked him hard in the chest, and the man let out an ear piercing yell. "AGH! You bitch!" - "You're disgusting! Trying to rape an innocent girl when she should be happy?" Taking off the lid of the lipstick tube, she pointed the tip at the man, who had a shoe print on his chest and was groaning constantly, trying to make himself stand up. But it was too late. Everything suddenly went in a blur for the man, as his body felt as if a thousand sparks jumped around him at once, making his arms and legs do awkward spasms before passing out, and diamond blue shocks still zapped across his body, making him flinch from time to time.

"I-Is he dead...?" Lucy heard the petrified girl whimper behind her, she could even feel how scared she was as she held onto her coat, hands trembling violently. "No...not yet sweetie. W-What are you doing out here by yourself anyway?" Lucy asked, still confused to why her parents were not with her at this time of night. But before the girl could respond, Lucy cringed as she suddenly heard a high-pitched shout behind her, "Maisie!"

Turning around, Lucy was almost pummelled to the side as the lady barged through, wrapping her long arms around the little girls body, making her suffocate. "M-Mom...! I-I was so scared I couldn't find you...b-but you're really suffocating me!" Lucy wanted to go back home as quickly as possible, she felt too awkward to stand next to the mother and daughter, what if she looked suspicious? After the girls mother seeing her with Lucy, she would've obviously knew something was up. "U-uhm, miss...?"

The older looking lady with bright blonde hair faced the redhead, glaring at her. "What did you think you were doing near my daughter?!" Lucy stepped back a step, shivering from the coldness of the winter night, but also in nervousness. "I-I just wanted to let you know that...you should be around your daughter more often. She was almost raped miss...I saved her for you." The little girl smiled up at her mother, as if she was trying to tell her to trust Lucy, which made her smile too. "I'm sorry if I'm not allowed to help-" - "No. Thank you, um...what's your name?"

The younger woman nervously placed her hands behind her back. "L-Lucy, miss..." Lucy held her hand out to shake the woman's, who thankfully was smiling. At least she wasn't mad. "Thank you Lucy, I'm surprised you were the only person who was kind enough to save my daughter." Lucy nodded, still shivering slightly and wanted to just run back home and forget this ever happened. There was too much for her emerald green eyes to see, especially after today. Too many things scarred her, where was a life reseter when you needed one?!

The girl Maisie waved and smiled and Lucy, thanking her one last time before they both walked back down the alleyway to God knows where. Running her hand over her bangs, a Lucy let out a huge sigh, and glanced at the passed out man on the floor. She would call the AVL to pick him up so she wouldn't have to touch his revolting body. She placed her hands inside her coat pockets, and speed walked back home as rapidly as possible, keeping her head down from any pass-by's.

—

Lucy sighed to herself as she finally buried herself under the warm and comforting duvet, this was the only time that she felt safe. Kept away from harm and these weird experiences she was forced to watch or go through, but for now she was protected in her little adorable apartment. All she really needed was her family, some friends or just someone that she could trust well enough to live with, maybe not a boyfriend...maybe...

Shaking her head violently, Lucy clutched onto her stuffed bear, the one that her dad bought her when she turned seven. She couldn't think about her dad, not now...! How he was the most caring and gentle person in her life, always kept her safe in his big arms, how Lucy wished she had her father with her right now. Maybe all of this wouldn't of ever happened, she could trust boys...but no. Not a single man she could ever trust.

Unless it was someone famous or infamous that she loved and mostly admired, someone like that incredible villain...Felonious Gru. Well, he was an ex-villain now, God knows why he stopped his plans to steal the moon, but he was still amazing as ever to Lucy. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but ever since she was eight years old, she always followed Gru's plans and what he was going to do next. Like the time he stole the Times Square Jumbo TV, or the Statue of Liberty, and the Eiffel Tower...small ones from Las Vegas, but nevertheless, no one other than her adored his work to the maximum. If there was only one friend as a man Lucy would want to make, it would be him.

The new agent would've stayed up all night thinking about this man, until her eyelids started to grow too heavy for her liking. As soon as Lucy was about to doze off, her phone's quirky ringtone echoed through her apartment, annoying her nonstop. Who was calling her at this time? It was half ten at night, nobody called her at this time, everyone knew that Lucy fell asleep at this time. No bothering to argue about who is going to be killed, she reached for her vibrating phone and glanced at the blinding screen. Silas? What did he want? Maybe she was too far behind in her training and will be doing more tomorrow...

Her phone finally shut up as Lucy was too late to answer it, but she waited until the voicemail came. "Hello Miss Wilde? You must be either busy or maybe asleep, so I'll just inform you that I've got a very important mission for you tomorrow. We have been discussing about who else to recruit for the PX-41 case, and we found the perfect man. Heard of Felonious Gru? The man who quit his work of being a villain? Well we think he knows how a villain thinks and acts, so we want you to bring him here for tomorrow, hopefully before it turns dusk. I hope you can cope, and please be careful. He can still be a dangerous man and I do not want to see you tomorrow coming in all bloodied up. See you tomorrow."

Her first mission...was to recruit **FELONIOUS GRU?! **There might've been other agents that could've turned down that mission, but how could Lucy reject this? Maybe she would finally get the chance to talk to him, and maybe work with him. But she thought about that idea deeply, of course, he was a fully sophisticated man and she was...well, not much. How can a man like him ever like a woman like her? Lucy knew she had no chance, she probably wasn't even his type of person he would make friends with. Or maybe even further...?

**NO. **Again, she remembered how men were an untrustworthy and disgusting waste of time. Lucy couldn't like Gru in that way, he could hurt her just like them, just like the man on halloween night and the three boys who she never dared to say their names again, combined. Gru was large, powerful, strong, and according to Silas, dangerous. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all to accept this job, should she give it to someone else? Silas would be furious.

She had to do it. Maybe she could, if Lucy just ignored him and never spoke to him afterwards, she wouldn't be in a risk of getting killed by him. He never murdered anyone, but no one knew what this man would turn out like in three months. He could change.

Bouncing her head back onto the pillow, she groaned inside her hands that hid her face. She was brave enough to take this risk, Licy had to show to herself, Gru, Silas and the world that she wasn't afraid of anything. Tomorrow was going to be a big, big day, and she was going to change the way she was. She was going to work tomorrow with a big smile on her face, to hide the pain and fears from anyone who would try to force it out of her.


	4. Her first time

Date number 27 was over, and Lucy had to admit it was one of the best dates she had ever experienced with this man. She couldn't believe all this has happened. At first, they were partners in the PX-41 case, and Lucy was right when she predicted that Gru would hate her. But...Lucy started to feel something very odd towards Gru, never had she felt like this towards any other man before. Whenever she saw him, her tummy did giant flips, her arms and fingers tingled in excitement. Almost as if...she was falling in love with him.

It wasn't until the day that Lucy had to leave Gru, to work in the AVL's Australian branch, and the hurt she saw in his beautiful blue eyes made her heart rip to shreds. She never wanted to go, to leave him alone and her without someone to care for as much as she cared for him. But on the plane, when suddenly she realised what Gru really meant to her. What really was that spark of joy when she saw him...**it was love.**

And everything went by so weirdly but rapidly, after being strapped onto a rocket, tied to a shark, with 250 pounds of dynamite strapped to it, she was reminded every aecond, like she had a memory loss: that she was alone...no one cared about her, not cared enough to save her...for she was going to die. But Lucy never thought Gru would come to save her, to ask her out on that rocket which was speeding straight into the volcano, and to make sure in every sense she was alive. And Lucy glad she was.

But now, their date had went swimmingly, an exquisite evening to fit in with a romantic dinner between the two. She couldn't think this night would get any better, and apparently before the night ended, she was wrong. It was going to become a whirlwind.

Palms linked together, the partners walked into Lucy's small apartment, it was full of quirky light, decorative art on the walls and even framed pictures of her when she was younger. Gru's eyes glistened in admiration towards this adorable little apartment, somehow he felt as if this was his home too. Everything that was a part of Lucy was slowly becoming his favourite thing, even he way Lucy lived her life made him fall for her. Who wouldn't adore this cute little lady? She was beautiful, stunning...so many words there were to describe her.

Gru was also surprised they haven't even kissed yet, no, only just shy kisses on the cheek and that's it, nothing more intimate than that. But Gru knew he wanted to do this stuff with Lucy, to be a special part of her life, to do things much more than just hugs. Thinking like this made Gru feel terrible, he only just realised that Lucy may just be a friend to him and nothing more. But she knew Gru liked her, he liked her so much that he couldn't stop saying it to her. He was starting to think that he was actually in love with her...

Maybe too soon? It didn't matter to Gru, he wanted her to be a jigsaw puzzle of his heart that could only be fixed by placing her inside it. Glancing at the redhead who was staring at him back, he blushed furiously. Wow, what an awkward silence! But what if he really had the chance to just..."Would you like a drink Gru?" A silky voice that gave Gru a nice shiver down his spine appeared behind him, and he turned to face Lucy who was sweetly smiling at him. God. She was so beautiful with that smile..."U-Uhm, no thanks, but thank yu. We must've drunk a bit too much tonight anyway heh..." That made Lucy giggle, which Gru found adorable. "Yeah, let's not get too carried away."

The two laughed in a unison, suddenly feeling that awkward tingle in their stomachs that caused them nervousness around each other. Gru wanted to tell Lucy how much he liked her, he could say it every second of the day. She was his everything, after years of being rejected, treated like a useless nobody...he finally found someone who thought positive about him. He could hardly tell if it was out of friendship and just trying to cheer him up, or love...? "L-Lucy?"

The redhead was caught twiddling her fingers together in a shy manner, and stared at him with her expectant, desiring green eyes. "...Well, I just vant tu know vhy yu like me like dis." Gru sighed. "I know I've told yu about the times I asked other gurls out in my past, and dhey just told me I vas a nonsense...but, how du yu think of me dhe opposite of dhat?" Lucy laid her hand on his side arm, making Gru shudder from the simple warmth of her tiny hand caressing his shoulder.

"Because you're not a nonsense, or useless, or ugly. You're so kind, gentle and handsome! The way you talk to your daughters _and_ me show you are caring towards us, but you are the most good-looking man on earth to me. I don't see how anyone can think of you as otherwise. And if they do...just use my lipstick taser." Gru chuckled as Lucy cheekily smiled and winked at him. Only if he could just kiss her, show her how much he needed her forever in his life.

His fingertips grazed her soft cheek, stroking it gently as Lucy closed her eyes and let out a satisfied "hmm". Gru's other hand found itself at the bottom of her spine, pulling her tiny body in close towards his. He was petrified that he would hurt her, crush her, but Lucy's reaction told him that he was doing the right thing for now. "I like you...a lot." She whispered out of reaction, opening her eyes to reveal two twinkling emeralds staring at him, and he couldn't hold back.

They both leaned in against each other, and sealed the bond of their love towards each other with their lips, gently stroking the other's. It was so tender, so beautiful that the two could finally find someone who thought the best of them. Lucy admired him, every corner and turn of his life, she approved of. And Gru realised there wasn't an end to how much he loved Lucy. Loved...**loved...**that was it! He was deeply in love with Lucy. Gru trailed his hand down her body, so he was firmly grabbing her waist, pulling him closer to him so Lucy could feel the hardness...and not only on his belt.

Something suddenly didn't feel right for the agent, they were just kissing, right? Gru wasn't that type of man to push things along, well she wasn't exactly sure. Lucy didn't know Gru fully, she always thought of him as a sophisticated gentleman. What could prove her wrong? Maybe it was that Gru was now feeling the roundness of the backside that proved her wrong, and the feeling of his tongue stroking her lips, asking for permission inside her mouth. Maybe this was just how making out was supposed to be like, not every little thing like this always led to sex. For now, she let him explore her mouth with his sweet and tasteful tongue, exchanging their fluids and her sighing over him squeezing her rear. "G-Gru..." This obviously got the broad man started.

Lucy started to slow down her kissing with him a little, after Gru suddenly got too carried away with his actions. She felt his hands slowly moving down so he felt the hypnotising softness of her leg, teasingly stroking bare thighs. But that's when everything suddenly _**snapped.**_

**The way they pinned her against the floor, touching her as if she was nothing but a doll to play with. How they left her in a filthy state, with bruises and cuts spread across the body, now formed as scars. And the ache she felt at least for a week after they tore her apart.**

**They broke her...so she refused contact like this...**

Without any sign of hesitation to stop this, Lucy harshly broke the kiss and pushed him as far away from her as possible. Small arms automatically wrapped around her form, and with the moisture burning in her eyes, she let out a tear as she saw Gru's baffled look. "L-Lucy...I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" - "Just stay away from me! Don't touch me! Don't do anything like that **ever again!"**The redhead let herself fall into the couch, pushing a cushion into her face and letting the fountain of tears flow out. She couldn't live a normal life, not when she has a terrible fear like this. Lucy finally wished she had never existed in the first place, maybe this would've never happened.

Gru debated whether or not he should comfort her or not, she did tell him to stay away from her, but firsts he wanted to know why she was acting so afraid like this. He awkwardly sat down on the space next to the redhead, placing his hand as delicately as he could on her tiny shoulder, and Lucy reacted as if he touched her with a ball of fire. "Lucy...I-I didn't mean tu...I can leave if yu-" - "No...I-I'm sorry I shouted at you like that, I'm just...scared..." - "Vhy...?" She dared to look into his eyes once again, but soon realised that this was Gru. She trusted him more than anyone, and he told her an endless amount of times he wouldn't dare try to hurt her. Gru felt as if his heart split in two as he saw how crushed Lucy was, her cheeks were covered in wetness, so as her eyes that looked exhausted. Poor Lucy...she must've had a problem with this kind of contact. "I should've t-told you before we started dating, just incase we ever did...th-this..." Gru raised his eyebrow in confusion, what was there bad to tell?

"I-I'm...I'm sort of a v-virgin..."

Everything oddly and weirdly stopped, there was no sound expect the heavy breathing of Gru's inhales and exhales, out of disbelief. Lucy...a virgin...? What?! He believed her to be more experienced than him in her past, she was a gorgeous woman, what man wouldn't want her? But also..."Sort of? Vhat du yu mean yu're "sort of" ?" Lucy inwardly punched herself repetitively, why did she had to say that?! The agent just simply shook her head, and managing to plaster another sweet smile to her face. Which Gru responded to. "Yu know...I don't vant tu creep yu out, but I vould like tu du dhis vith yu. But, we don't have tu if yu don't vant tu..."

Lucy remained silent, more because she was thinking about everything all at once, it was just beginning to flood her mind. What if she really wanted this, but only with him? She knew how tender he was, he told her she was beautiful once when she felt insecure on their first date. Every time Gru held her hand, he shuddered constantly over the fact that he thought he was going to hurt her. Not once has he ever hurt her, so should she trust him...?

Yes, she had to experience the worst times when she was a teenager, and it haunted her mind for ages. And yes, she also declared to herself she'd never trust men. Ever. But Gru was different, he didn't care what she did or what she looked like. The fascinated glance he was now giving towards her told her a hint...it looked similar to any normal man who looked at his girlfriend or wife with...**love.**

Gru was now having thoughts of leaving her, so she could have some privacy for a while. How dare he go for such a bold move towards a lovely lady like her? Why didn't he tell himself that she might've felt awkward in these situations in the first place?! If he really had to leave, Gru wanted to tell her something important first. "Lucy...if yu don't vant tu, I du understand...but just remember dhat no matter vhat yu vant and don't vant..." He hesitated, but was thankful he never choked over his own words, it would've made him look stupid.

"I-I'll always...love yu dhe same...I-I love yu..."

Lucy slowly turned her head towards the bald man in disbelief, he...loved her...? Her heart was pounding harshly against her chest, eager to fly away because of the emoticons that swirled around in her body at this moment. Never had a man said something so truly...beautiful, to her. She was never told that she was loved by someone, just users who thought dating her would make them look attractive. But Gru...he actually loved her! "And I vouldn't mind if yu don't vant tu, I'm not sure vhat has happened in yur past tu make you feel dis way, but I'd wait a million years and a day for yu...it's yur choice, not just mine."

He finally realised that Lucy was lost in her own world, but staring into his eyes as he did the same with hers. Gru had to tell her how he felt, incase they never did this, but even if they did he would never try to hurt her. He would've been as gentle as he can, because...he loved her. Suddenly, a warm palm caressed his wife cheek, and he found himself in another sweet and satisfying lip lock with Lucy. How he loved her gorgeous lips too, so soft and had a sweet strawberry flavour from her lip balm.

"No..." She interrupted the kiss, leaving Gru confused. "I can't let this take over me, it's just some events that happened that has got me not interested in this...game..." Lucy trailed her tiny thumb over his lips, whilst Gru left soft kisses on it. "I trust you Gru, and I love you...you're the most gentle man I know, and even if I'm still quite a virgin, I want you to take me first...I **_trust_** you..."

Sliding her hand down his chest, Lucy's breath quickened as she saw eagerness sparkle in Gru's eyes, and he couldn't help but kiss her once again, and she asked permission to continue what he did before, and he accepted. He stroked the sides of her small chest, hearing her giggle as it tickled her. Their mouths merged into each other, exploring their mouths and fumbling with each other's tongues. The sweater that Gru was originally wearing was eventually pulled off, showing off his broad, muscular chest and his layer of soft skin covering it.

Lucy was mesmerised at the sight of Gru's large chest, how his biceps moved under the blanket of skin, made the longing for him build up even more. These new and wonderfully strange, but calming emotions confused Lucy, but she accepted them for now, it was making her feel good. Tiny hands were shaking wildly, desperate to touch his skin, but she was too afraid that it would not be okay for him.

Gru gave a low chuckle, gently taking her wrists and placing them on his chest. Lucy stared down at him in awe, her growing passion to stroke was rising, so she delicately massaged his muscles as he let out a stimulated moan, the redhead was starting to arouse him enough to let her feel the embarrassing hardness brush against her. She stopped her movements and glanced down to his pants, seeing a large bulge sticking out of it. "Huh...?"

Out of reaction, Lucy giggled at the sight, making Gru blush a colour that was close to Lucy's hair. Obviously Lucy was new to this subject, so he decided to make it more adorable for Lucy to discover. "It means he likes yu..." The redhead grinned at him, whilst he was trailing his hands towards her backside, Lucy suddenly touched his hardness, making him gasp in surprise. Large hands cupped her rear, making Lucy moan sweetly enough for him to twitch under her fingers, making her glance up at him again. "**_Really_** likes yu..."

The man trailed his palms across those fragile shoulders of hers, fingertips grazing her neck and shivering with slight fear, worried he could hurt her with one tiny movement. Lucy's hand was suddenly grabbed and covered up by his own, leading her to hopefully the bedroom. He never visited her apartment before, maybe he needed to spend more time here to know the place, especially if they were doing this he wanted to know the best places. Gru gently laid her down into the duvet, her body sinking into the soft blanket and kissing her passionately. He wished that kisses could say 'I love you' to whoever you were doing it to, so Lucy would know how much Gru loved her, to the moon and back. More really.

Lips started to lower, stroking her jawline gently, leaving trails along her nape and shoulders, until he reached her dress strap. Glittering blue eyes glanced up at the redhead, who nodded to give him the permission he wanted. His fingers were shaking like mad, but he never stopped him to pull away her dress and reveal her exposed body. And Gru suddenly stopped. Lucy grabbed the nearest blanket close to her, pulling it over her body as she just realised, the scars! He surely wouldn't want to see them, those horrid, disgusting cuts that wrecked her body. She couldn't help the upcoming tears that fell down her flushed face, she must've looked like a fool. There was no way Gru would admire this, but she shuddered furiously as his hands stroked across her chest...out of admiration. "L-Lucy...yu're...yu're so beautiful!"

Emerald eyes flickered across his face, taking in his expressions and storing them deep into her heart. He loved her body...? She, beautiful? Maybe he as just saying that to make her feel better, mostly. But he way he gently kissed one scar after another made her falter, he really did love her...

"G-Gru...n-no-" - "Yu're so so beautiful..." Lucy couldn't help it, the waterfall of tears came pouring out of her emerald eyes, making Gru rapidly stop it movements and move closer to her. "L-Lucy...I'm sorry, did I hurt yu? Please tell me vhat I did..." She managed to look at Gru through blurred eyes, curse these tears, she never wanted him to know why she had the scars. "I know why you're saying I'm beautiful, you just want me to stop being whiny about myself, but it's not true...I'm not beautiful Gru."

Her long arms wrapped around her bare form, sniffling and whimpering occasionally as Gru comforted her like a little girl. He was so gentle, Lucy knew it was the right idea to trust this man, but he couldn't know about all of this. "Lucy...I know yu have dese scars on yur body, but dhey don't make yu look ugly...yu're beautiful no matter what. Dese scars tell me yu're a fighter, yu managed tu live vithout having dese scars bother yu. I don't know how dhis happened, but I want yu tu know that I love you...no matter what you look like...yu're gorgeous, yu're funny and anyone vould want tu date yu...but dhey can't because yu're mine."

The redhead giggled at the last line, but took in every single delicate word of his, over and over again. He called her gorgeous...a fighter...and he loved her well and truly. Lucy reached for his short neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on it, which made him chuckle and sigh. She loved him...so much...

Confidence and adrenaline rushed around her body, making her leap into him so he was lying on the bed, straddling him fully. She kissed him again, harder and more passionately, loving the feeling of their tongues merging together to create their bond of love. It was weird finally acting like this, but it felt so good, especially with Gru. He made her feel special. Out of reaction, Lucy started to roll her hips against his, the soft fabric of her underwear teasingly rubbing against his pants, making him groan in pleasure. Oh god, why didn't Gru tell her what she was missing out on?! It just felt so good...

The broad man moved her hips faster with one hand, and Lucy moaned from the feeling of his hardness rubbing her entrance. If it felt this pleasurable now, Lucy was desperate to know how the real thing felt like. Gru's flesh started to struggle of breaking out of his pants, making him grab Lucy's wrists gently to unzip his fly and free him. And she obliged, surprised how one massive bulge stood out from his smiley underwear, which made her giggle. Gru grinned, gosh she was so cute! Lucy's shaky fingertips grazed the fabric, and Gru couldn't help but dig his fingers into her waist deeper, his breath quickening.

"L-Lucy..." He begged, and Lucy grinned whilst digging her hand into his underwear, gasping as she felt his hardness which made Gru jolt in pleasure. She felt as if she had a angels touch, gently stroking her fingers up and down his shaft, listening to his excited moans and her longing for him grew larger. He throbbed harder and grew bigger inside her hand, leaving Lucy worried. He was really big, what if it was quite painful? What if he didn't fit in her? Lucy silently cringed, hopefully it won't be bad...

Two large hands trailed up her small back, hanging onto her bra strap. Gru glanced into Lucy's eyes, asking for permission to properly see her. She hesitated for a moment, before giving a nod and smiling, and not two seconds later that her straps were removed from her tiny form, showing her breasts. Lucy looked away from Gru, expecting to see disappointment. They were tiny, not big like men want breasts to be like, and they weren't beautiful. Surprisingly, Gru's hands were cupped around her breasts, massaging them as gently as he could. Eyes fluttered close, enduring the feeling of him massaging her, breathing deeply and she finally held onto his wrists, begging him to massage her more, which he did. "Ohh Gruu..." - "Oh Lucy..."

Both stared into each other's eyes again, her green emeralds were glazing with lust, as were Gru's. They really loved each other, there was no one else they could've thought of. Lucy couldn't think of any other man that she could trust, she wanted Gru badly. She wanted him forever.

Lips connected once again, starving for each other's affection and taste. Their kisses were much more loving this time, Lucy's hands cupped his cheeks, and Gru wrapped his arms around her form, pulling her into a massive hug. Their heat from each other's bodies combined, arms holding onto each other to show how much they truly needed each other. They loved each other, they couldn't live without the other...

"I love yu sweetheart..." Gru sighed. "I love you too..." Lucy replied, resting her forehead against his so they nose tips were touching. "Are yu sure you vant dis...?" He gently stroked her thigh, making Lucy sigh in satisfaction. His touches were going to make her go mad. "I-I do..." Fingers caressed his cheeks, gently rolling her hips against him again to make him groan quietly. "I just...don't vant tu hurt yu..." - "I know you won't hurt me...I trust you. And I love you." Gru tenderly kissed her forehead, pampering her beautiful red hair before lowering her onto her bed again, pulling down his underwear with a blush. Lucy did the opposite, half struggling due to the sight of his straining flesh. Wow...Lucy shivered more.

"Yu ready...?" He asked, holding onto her side and trying to not hurt her. "Mhm." Gru positioned himself above her, shaking vigorously. He was so terrified he could hurt her, he didn't want Lucy to think he would leave more scars on her body. He had to remind himself to ask her about that afterwards. Breathing in and out deeply, Gru finally slid inside of her warmness as carefully as he could, but Lucy yelped in pain, digging her neck into his shoulder. No! Nonononono! He hurt her already! "L-Lu-Lucy...I'm so-" - "N-No! Keep going..."

Gru paused, he didn't want to carry on, not after Lucy was now crying! He hesitated for a moment, until Lucy forcefully rolled her hips against his, making him groan lightly and making her wince in pain but somehow in pleasure, and that got Gru moving. For some odd reason, Lucy felt the pain slide away, more of a nice feeling inside her which made her moan loudly. He barely heard her give a teasing whimper, which told him to continue further, so he thrusted into her faster but as gentle as he could.

Her hands found his shoulders, squeezing them tight and receiving this pleasurable experience, proudly. Gru kissed her jawline, letting the sweet taste of her skin melt on his tongue, and trailing down to her breasts, kissing them lightly and making the redhead sigh in content. All of her fears and worries washed away, being replaced by the amazing feeling of him pushing inside of her.

There was a slight ache ebbing in her area, but for now Lucy ignored it, and took in the close wave that was almost rushing across her body. Was this the end? Sweat traced across Gru's forehead, repeatedly thrusting himself inside of her wet tightness was driving him crazy, her moans made him more aroused and close. "Lucy...oh my god..." - "Gru...I l-love you so-**Gru!**"

His shoulders burned from her nails digging inside them, but he took it in pleasurably as he watched Lucy experience her first climax, she closed her eyes tight and her mouth was open to gasp and moan his name, before she tightened around him enough to make him release. He groaned loudly into her small neck, whispering gibberish words towards her, telling her how much he loved her. And every single word was true, even if Lucy couldn't understand.

Gru wrapped his arms arms around Lucy's body, pulling her against his chest into a warm hug. This was all he needed after showing her how much he needed her, wanted her, and how he would never try to hurt her. "This was nice..." He heard her whisper, words vibrating against his soft chest which made him chuckle. "Surprisingly it vas..." Lucy kissed his cheeks lightly, before owning his sweet lips hers. She was so proud of herself, and she bet that Gru was too. And it was totally worth it to overcome her fear, especially with him.

"How about we cuddle, and dhen yu tell me how yu got dese scars. And vhy yu're so scared of dis. Deal...?" Of course he was going to ask that, maybe if she had the chance to do their first time again, Lucy could hide her scars with makeup? Possibly. "Deal..."


End file.
